


The reapers

by CurSED_lOvE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurSED_lOvE/pseuds/CurSED_lOvE
Summary: Two people dealing with struggles like most people don't. No not school troubles. Family troubles and one of them is stuck in a dungeon with a evil guy. You'll understand what I mean when you read it.





	The reapers

Laying in the dark on cold hard ground a 19 year old boy in chains. Scars and bruises from his head. All the way down long black hair and blue eyes. He wears only torn up shorts and socks.  
His name is Jamie Grim and he has been like this since he was fifteen.

Four years earlier  
Jamie walks around inside his house his mom wasn't home. He sits down watching TV on his black sofa. All the sudden he hears something fall in his mom's bedroom. He thought maybe his mom had forgot something. "Mom? I thought you left?" He called out. No answer. He stands up and as soon as he does a man in all black about 6ft tall walks in. "Don't move kid unless you want a bullet in your head" He had a strange accent. Jamie stood very still and nodded. "Now walk outside and get in the black van" Jamie did so and the man put a mask over the fifteen year olds head and tied him up. Jamie heard nothing but the van driving. Driving him to the place he'd be tortured for who knows how long.

Back in the present Jamie sits wishing the man would've shot him dead. He cradles himself and struggles against his chains. The chamber he was in consisted of a toilet that was hardly ever cleaned a military bed and a single lightbulb in the middle of the room. The most noticable thing in the room was the boarded up window because it showed the littliest bit of light. Standing at the door way was the man he was blond with brown eyes maybe German or Russian? Forty in age wrinkles in his face. "Get up and come cook my food retard don't forget to wash the filth off your hands" The Man put Jamie in a different type of handcuff that shocked him if he tried to escape or fight. Jamie gets up and washes his hands with a blue soap bar in a clean bathroom especially clean compared to Jamie's holding cell. He goes into the kitchen "what do you want to eat sir?" It gave him so much pain to address the jackass criminal with respect. "Steak and make sure you cook it correctly" Jamie gets the steak and puts it in a frying pan. If there is one thing Jamie learned from this torture it's probably cooking. About thirty minutes later Jamie gives the man the steak. The man takes a bite and spits on Jamie "this is undercooked expect a punishment now cook it right". Jamie takes the steak and cooks it correctly this time and in fear of what this man would do to him. The man ate then punched Jamie repeatedly in the stomach and ribs.

Later on the man looks at Jamie who is now laying on the floor. "Clean the house and if you miss a single spot I'll hurt you worse than what I just did so I suggest you check your cleaning twice". Jamie took the cleaning supplies and cleaned the kitchen,the bathroom, everything including his cells toilet at least twice. The man looks at the rooms "looks like you didn't mess up after all now take a shower you smell like shit and I'm tired of smelling you" Jamie gets in the shower taking off his torn shorts and boxers revealing even more bruises and scars he gets in the shower wincing in pain from the water hitting his wounds plus the water was scolding hot but it was the first shower he got in 6 months so he didn't complain. He's really glad that the man didn't have a bad day not because he wants the man to be happy but because he doesn't want to be beat any more. In fact Janie wanted the man to be tortured like the man tortured him. No what he really wanted to do was torture the man himself.

Meanwhile in some town far away from Jamie a girl is struggling with her parents that are homophobic. "If you are gay just know your partner isn't welcomed in my home" the mom scoffs at the girl. "So you are disowning me?" The girl questioned. "No just your partner" she responded. "That is disowning me" the girl laughs. "Shut up. You don't know anything you're just a child".

The girls name is Samantha she was born into a homophobic family and they also think every superpower is witchcraft. Which is fairly annoying since Samantha is pansexual and also has superpowers. She has long black hair and Jasmine eyes. So beautiful yet so broken and scared of life. She is 18 years old and still living with her parents basically against will.


End file.
